


Sway

by imaginethat57



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Autistic Kara Danvers, Drabble, F/F, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Kara decided to go to the dance in the hopes of getting to dance with one Lucy Lane. Will that happen?





	Sway

**Author's Note:**

> So this came from my tumblr, a one word prompt for Superlane- dancing. And it grew into this. I've seen a lot of people head canon Kara as autistic, and I can see how that fits her character. I'm not autistic, but I thought it fit Kara well. I got some help from an autistic person, kendrickhier on tumblr, in creating this. But if there are any critiques or comments you want to add on the portrayal of Kara as autistic, I'd be happy to hear them!

Kara chewed her lip as she stared out onto the dance floor. It was packed with a couple hundred teenagers, dancing in ways that were wildly inappropriate given their young age and the teachers watching them. None of them really cared, though. They all had such a free, easy confidence about their movements.

Kara knew some of them probably got that confidence from the booze she was sure her classmates had found ways to sneak before the dance. But it didn’t make her any less envious of how carefree they were. She stared at her feet, looking at the very pretty shoes Eliza had bought for her. They went well with the lovely purple dress Eliza had helped her pick out as well.

And though she was dressed for it, she didn’t feel like she belonged. She stood off to one corner, away from the crowd. She was rocking, back and forth, though it wasn’t an effort to dance to the music. She wasn’t sure when she’d begun stimming, but she was growing increasingly aware of the loud sounds surrounding her. The pounding bass and techno beats pumping into the high school’s gym was rapidly becoming overwhelming.

The song switched to a slower one, but it was still too loud and just too much. So, Kara slipped out the doors and into the hallway. She stood alone in the hall outside the gym, and resumed her rocking. She closed her eyes, and rocked, and felt the comforting sensation of the stim wash over her.

After a while spent focusing on just the back and forth motion of her body as she rocked, she began to slow down, and she felt calmer than before. She supposed she shouldn’t have forced herself to come to the dance tonight. Even if she had entertained a silly notion of getting to dance with the girl she had developed a crush on. She still rocked, but more lightly so, in a subtle motion that wasn’t super noticeable.

She decided she should just call Eliza and go home. She sighed and opened her eyes. And that’s when she saw her. Lucy Lane was leaning against the wall opposite of her and playing with her phone. She was dressed in a beautiful cream colored dress, and Kara gulped. The very girl who she’d hoped to dance with was before her. And how much had she seen?

“Lucy?” she whispered.

“Oh, hey Kara!” Lucy said excitedly as she whipped her head up from her phone and smiled brightly at Kara.

“What are you doing here?” Kara asked. And with the nerves that bubbled up at seeing Lucy, she began another stim. She reached for the fabric of her dress and pinched some between her thumb and forefinger, then began rubbing it.

“I saw you slip out of the gym. I wanted to see if you were okay. Then I came out here and you were rocking back and forth, and you seemed… I don’t know, at peace? I didn’t want to bother you.” Lucy explained.

“You saw me?” Kara whispered.

“I mean, yeah. Is that bad?” Lucy said.

“You’re not going to make fun of me?” Kara asked in a small voice.

“Why would I do that?” Lucy said, scrunching up her face in confusion.

“Because I’m autistic?” Kara supplied, curling her tongue around the English word that had been taught to her.

“Well that would be mean.” Lucy said.

“Yeah, it would.” Kara agreed. She focused more on the fabric between her fingers. The sense of comfort it brought her was helping her to gather up a little courage. She chewed her lip for another second, then said, “Do you want to dance with me?”

“Out here?” Lucy asked, looking around the hallway as if to examine the scene.

“If that’s okay? It’s too loud for me in there.” Kara explained.

“Okay.” Lucy said, and it was as simple as that. She approached Kara, and held out one hand for Kara to take, and one she let hover over Kara’s waist, waiting for permission. “Is this okay?” She asked.

Kara nodded, and she felt the warmth of Lucy’s hand settling on her waist. She took Lucy’s hand in her own, the one that wasn’t still pinching her dress, and looked at Lucy’s hazel eyes. Lucy began to sway them to a beat in her own head, and Kara followed along.

“I was hoping I’d get to dance with you tonight.” Lucy said.

Kara was just brave enough to say, “Me too.” Together they swayed for the rest of the night.


End file.
